Snowed In
by Little Dear One
Summary: "Clary let her eyes wander over the arch of Jace's smooth brow, the gentle slope of his nose, the seductive curve of his lip… she felt hot all over and bit her lip as a sudden thought occurred to her. If just thinking about being touched by Jace was so exciting, what would it be like to have a physical stimulus as well as mental?" One-shot, lemon fic.


_Author's Note: Just a small note about timeline. This fic takes place after _City of Lost Souls _and I'm completely disregarding Jace's problem with Heaven's fire. My reason is it gets in the way of smut, and that's what this is. Just good ol' fan service, hope you enjoy it; comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! =) _

_I own no rights to the _Shadow Hunter_ series, alas._

Clary ran Isabelle's brush through her wet hair working rhythmically through the knots. She bit her bottom lip trying not to let her mind wander to the approaching night.

Clary stood in Isabelle's bathroom, using her hairbrush, her extra toothbrush, her lotion, and towels etcetera because she and her fellow teenaged Shadowhunters were snowed in at the Institute. That morning when her mother had checked the weather she had said it would snow quite a bit and to try to get back home earlier to avoid the snow. "Quite a bit" seemed to be putting what really happened mildly. The weather outside could not be described as anything less than a blizzard and no one was going anywhere tonight. Maryse was out with Jocelyn and Luke on Clave business and now none of them would be back that night.

_Earlier_

_Jocelyn had managed to call Clary just as she and Jace were finishing up in the training room. _

"_Clary? Thank goodness the call went through!" Jocelyn did indeed sound relieved to have contacted her daughter and a little bubble of panic was growing in Clary's chest at her mother's words._

"_Mom? Of course you did, is something wrong? Did anything happen?" Clary felt more than saw Jace's head snap in her direction his expression immediately becoming serious._

"_No, nothing has happened, everyone's okay." Clary let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "But, the weather is absolutely insane, it's the worst storm we've had in decades and I think we're all stuck where we are until sometime tomorrow." _

_Clary looked over at Jace who was looking at her expectantly. She smiled a little to reassure him that nothing was wrong. She watched as his features relaxed and the tension in his shoulders lessened. _

_Turning her attention back to her mother, Clary heard her say, "-doesn't change anything, young lady. You're there without an adult and Jace-" Clary didn't have to guess what her mother was talking about. She could feel the heat starting to rise in her cheeks and willed her voice to be steady when she replied._

"_Mom, I have stayed in the Institute before. Alec is here, he's eighteen, we can take care of ourselves."_

"_I'm not worried about your safety right now so much as I'm worried about-" Clary cut her off then not wanting to get into that conversation with her mother now that Jace was waiting patiently only a few steps away. _

_Remembering his better than average hearing Clary turned away and walked a few paces saying, "We've talked about this already, mom, how about a little trust?" She heard her mother start to say something but the connection was fuzzy. Her words became distorted, "Mom? Can you hear me? Hello?" But the line was disconnected and Jocelyn didn't reply. Clary frowned down at her phone and pushed down a twinge of worry. _

"_What happened?" Jace had come up behind her, silent as a shadow and began twirling a red curl between his fingers absently pulling gently on Clary's hair. _

_Clary turned her phone over in her hands and moved slowly to pull the hair out of Jace's hands. She considered carefully what to say, she didn't know yet if she should invite herself or accept an invitation to share Jace's bed in any sense. Should she be a good girl and take a room for herself? _

_Clary looked at Jace and bit her lip; out of the two choices the former was just so much more appealing. _

"_Hey, what's going on in there?" Jace asked rapping lightly on the top of Clary's head. "I thought spending so much time in my company was allowing you to build a resistance to my ability to render people speechless with my dazzling good looks. Or does that never go away? Well, you'll let me know, won't you?" Jace looked at Clary in amusement, one eyebrow raised._

_Clary rolled her eyes, "Would you put your ego aside for a second and be serious?" Jace immediately rearranged his features into a somber expression; he looked as if Clary had just asked him to prepare for a funeral. _

"_Much better," she said sarcastically, "Anyway, that was my mom. Apparently a freak blizzard is raging outside right now so my mom, Luke and Maryse are stuck wherever they are and I'm-"_

"_Stuck here?" Jace asked. His tone and expression were surprisingly neutral; Clary tried not to read too much into it. She nodded and then turned away walking toward the bag she had brought with a change of clothes. Clary slipped her phone in a pocket and shouldered the bag. Clary turned to find Jace leaning by the door watching her intently. _

_She walked over to him suddenly a little nervous. "So, uh, I guess it's shower time?" Clary realized how her question could be understood as an invitation the moment she asked it. Jace laughed breaking the tension and she relaxed a little._

"_Yeah, I could use a shower. You should ask Isabelle to use hers and I'll go use mine. You might as well go there so you can borrow whatever you need since I guess you didn't bring any overnight supplies?" Clary shook her head; they were now walking down the hall headed to the bedrooms. Jace reached out casually without looking at Clary and took her hand, "Maybe you could borrow a silky nightgown too while you're at it, I miss seeing you in those." Jace shot her a sidelong glance as he said this a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. _

_Clary tried not to blush and keep her voice as even as his, "Well, I could, but I don't know what kind of message that would send Isabelle. I mean if I wear something like just to sleep in her room it might give her the wrong impression."_

_This time Jace could not stop the surprise from showing on his face, "You and Isabelle, huh? Well, I can't say the idea doesn't have its merits…I might still need some convincing but I'm not saying no." Jace looked thoughtful. _

_Clary smacked his arm and tried to keep a straight face, but she giggled when Jace grinned at her. He squeezed Clary's hand and said suddenly gentle, "If you want to stay with Isabelle, that's fine but if you get tired of talking about how dreamy Simon is now that he's a vampire, my door is always open." They had reached Isabelle's room and Clary could hear the beat of music coming through the door that indicated Isabelle was inside. Before she could think of something witty to say Jace had closed the space between them. He pressed his lips to Clary's, firmly cupping her cheek, and just as she was about to lift her hands to his neck, Jace had pulled away, smiling he turned and headed to his room. _

Clary sighed a little as she put down the brush in Isabelle's bathroom. She was no longer in the room, Clary knew, Isabelle had left to keep Alec company, he took to sulking a lot now that he and Magnus we no longer together. Clary had told Isabelle that she would be staying and instead of inviting Clary to stay with her, Isabelle had jumped up from her bed and began rummaging around in a drawer in her dresser. She emerged triumphantly with a little lace slip. Isabelle dangled the black lingerie in front of Clary's face and said she had bought it on sale without trying it on and it was too small for her. Unable to return or exchange she had just hoarded it and now she was giving it to Clary. Isabelle had winked and told Clary to help herself to whatever she wanted in the bathroom and then left to spend time with Alec saying over her shoulder as she left, "Use protection!"

Clary, still wrapped in her towel, was now staring at the scrap of lace that hardly counted as clothing of any kind. She finally decided to wear the slip that Isabelle had gifted her but to also borrow the bathrobe hanging from a hook behind the door. Picking up her bag and glancing at herself one last time in the mirror, Clary walked out of the bathroom and made her way to Jace's room.

She rapped softly on Jace's door and jumped a little in surprise when he immediately opened it.

Jace stood in the doorway shirtless, clad in only pajama bottoms and was rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel. He smiled warmly at Clary and moved aside for her to enter the room. Clary did so hesitating only a second before she walked in. Clary could see now why Jace had been right by the door. He had taken out a small stack of books and placed them on the desk by his door.

Clary lingered by the door and asked while pointing at the books, "What are those for?"

Jace grinned, "I just wanted to read something, but when I got to my book shelf I realized I felt like reading all of these. So, I took them all down to try and decide what order to read them in. I think I've decided on the most violent first, then the one with the most tragic ending…"

Clary shook her head and put her bag on the chair at his desk smiling at Jace before he turned to put his towel away. As usual, apart from the small stack of books, Jace's room was so neat she was almost afraid to be in the room and disrupt the perfect order. Accordingly, Clary perched on the edge of Jace's bed.

She waited patiently for Jace to return letting her gaze wander over the books without taking in any of the titles. This exercise was so soothing that she didn't even think about what might or might not happen when Jace returned, until he did.

Clary looked up without thinking and was unprepared again for the sight of him. As Clary looked at Jace's half bare form her eyes moved over the rune marks that covered his torso and arms, taking in the hard lines of his body. Her breath caught a little in her throat as she willed her eyes to move up to his. Jace's eyes seemed, and there was no other word for it, luminous. He was regarding Clary in much the same way she was regarding him and she felt self conscious about the robe she was wearing. Jace moved slowly, without breaking eye contact, toward her. He leaned in and they both half closed their eyes as they kissed. Apart from his lips, Jace was not touching her and just when Clary was about to move her mouth to deepen the kiss he was pulling away.

"Are you going to keep your robe on to sleep?" Jace asked innocently turning on the lamp by his bed then moving to switch off the light overhead. When she gave no answer Jace took her silence as a 'yes' and said just as casually, "Okay, well if it gets too hot just throw it on the floor, there's no point in getting up."

Clary watched a little stunned as Jace walked around her to the other side of the bed, pulled back the covers and slipped under. He stretched himself over to Clary, brushed her mass of curls over one shoulder and dropped a kiss on her neck saying softly, "Turn the light off before you sleep okay? Goodnight." Clary turned slowly to find Jace, lying on his back, settled in for sleep.

Clary would have been infinitely less surprised, and worried, if Jace had thrown her on the bed and ripped off both her robe and her lacy lingerie. What was she supposed to do now? Did this mean Jace wasn't in the mood, not even to hold her? Clary hovered in a pose of half reaching out to touch Jace's exposed arm debating what to do.

Finally, she decided Jace must just be really tired. A quiet voice in the back of her mind chimed in, _and probably just doesn't want you_. Clary pushed this thought away. She _knew_ that Jace wanted her, loved her, but in this one moment it didn't make sense with the scenario that had played out. Frowning, and feeling a little uneasy, Clary carefully settled herself onto the bed slipping under the covers just as Jace had. She debated moving into his side, resting her head on his chest, but the abrupt manner in which he had gone to sleep made her feel as if she would be doing so against his will.

Clary lay for a long time on her back, keeping her mind blank and trying to sleep. She was restless though, she wished Jace were awake, if only to talk so she could expend some of her restless energy. Very carefully she titled her head to look at Jace's sleeping face. Clary had turned off the lamp by his bed but the moon, which was full and surprisingly only partly covered by clouds, was shining through the thin curtains on Jace's window. Clary let her eyes wander over the arch of Jace's smooth brow, the gentle slope of his nose, the seductive curve of his lips. Keeping her gaze on those beloved features Clary's mind went back to more intimate moments that the two had shared. Moments when Jace's breathing had been loud, harsh and hot in her ear, when his hands had been strong and sure on her body.

Clary felt heat begin to flood her being and pool in her abdomen. It was somehow more thrilling to think about these memories with Jace, warm and solid, beside her. She let her mind wander and experienced again these times with a rush of pleasure and longing. She felt hot all over and bit her lip as a sudden thought occurred to her. If just thinking about being touched by Jace was so exciting, what would it be like to have a physical stimulus as well as mental? Feeling suddenly incredibly brave and daring Clary moved. Taking care not to bump Jace's arm or disturb him, Clary fumbled at the knot holding her robe closed. Glancing at Jace's impassive face she made certain he was still asleep. She was apprehensive, a little embarrassed, but mostly she was emboldened by her memories and with a shaking hand she slid her fingers over her stomach and hip pausing briefly on her thigh before she pressed her fingers into the apex of her thighs. Clary felt the heat and wetness that had started to form once she began to think about Jace so intimately.

Clary shot another glance at Jace's face, her heart thudding. He looked the same as he had a moment ago, face relaxed, his chest rising and falling in a deep rhythmic motion. Biting her lip and keeping her eyes on Jace's face Clary pressed her fingers against her moist core over her panties. She immediately felt the pleasure from her own touch and, still keeping her eyes locked on Jace's beautiful sleeping face, Clary moved her hand so that it was under the elastic and slowly moved her fingers, exploring the texture of herself.

Clary could feel herself become more and more wet. There was a unique thrill to be touching herself with Jace right beside her, knowing that she had only to stir a little too much and he would awake to find her like this. She moved her fingers to the little bundle of nerves she knew she had to stimulate to feel the most pleasure. She moved her fingers in slow circles finding it more and more difficult to keep her breathing low and even. Finally she gave in to the impulse to close her eyes and pressed her head back into the pillow trying to lose herself in sensation.

Being so completely distracted and wholly unprepared, Clary was so shocked by Jace's warm hand over the hand she had between her legs, slipping into her panties, that she gave a little cry.

Jace said softly, before he shifted his body closer to hers, "Let me help you."

The reason Jace had seemed to brush off Clary and kept himself away from her was because he wanted Clary to make the first move. When she was ready for something to happen between them, Jace wanted her to come to him. He was more than ready to push her down and ravish her, but he wanted the pleasure of having her come to him with no prompting, of her own free will. Jace thought, when this happened, she would be more than ready, passed the point of endurance and he looked forward to it.

He had awoken rather abruptly. Jace lay still for a second allowing his senses to reach out and find the reason his sleep was disturbed. He realized very quickly that the reason for his waking had been Clary and a moment later he discovered with a thrill of hot desire, it was because she was breathing harshly and the movement of her arm had registered in his senses even in sleep. Jace moved his head carefully to look at Clary, his eyes already adjusted to the darkness.

Jace looked at the face he loved most, her eyes were closed and her features were screwed up in a mix of concentration and pleasure as her hand moved rhythmically under the blanket. The sound of Clary's uneven breathing and the sight of her in that moment was the most erotic thing Jace had ever experienced. He thought, very fleetingly of saying, "Need a hand?" but he quickly dismissed that idea and knew that there was no way he would not be participating in this. Before he could overthink anything, Jace was reaching out toward her.

Clary felt Jace's strong fingers press on the backs of her own. He had tilted their bodies slightly so that Clary's shoulder was pressed into the middle of his chest and they were both lying on their sides. Jace's other hand gripped her hip tightly and his mouth was trailing hot kisses along the side of her neck. Clary thought she should be embarrassed, for one fleeting moment she had been, but the fact that Jace took it all in stride, telling her without words there was nothing to be ashamed of, relaxed and encouraged her. Jace's hand was completely over her own, his own fingers were not touching her, and he was merely guiding the motion and adjusting the pressure of her own hand. She became more aware of the tension that had been building in the area of her abdomen. She felt heat all over her body and her fingers moved easily with the amount of moisture that coated her core. Jace trailed the hand that had been on her hip down the skin of her thigh and then up to grip her waist. Clary felt the tension in her body mounting, she had never had an orgasm before, but she knew that it was just out of her reach. She ignored the direction of Jace's hand and began to move her fingers more frantically, straining to achieve release. Clary felt the rumble of Jace's chuckle in his chest at this; he kissed her ear and said in a deep voice that sent a shiver through her, "Here."

Jace carefully moved her hand aside and he touched her for the first time. The hot press of his fingers was almost enough to make Clary come. She gasped loudly at the sensation; it was a hundred times better than the feeling of her own hand. The callouses on his fingers slid over the sensitive nub and Clary moaned in pleasure, she removed her hand from her panties and gripped the sheets on the bed feeling herself closer to orgasm than she had ever been. Then, quite suddenly she felt it, Jace pressing his fingers expertly against her as she arched her back and gave a soft wordless cry. She saw stars behind her eyes and her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Jace continued to press against her prolonging the sensation and extending her pleasure.

When the feeling finally passed Clary relaxed a little and leaned into Jace. He had withdrawn his hand and was now gripping her waist very hard breathing heavily against her neck as if the orgasm had been his own. With the distraction of her own mounting pleasure out of the way now Clary could fully appreciate her situation. She was pressed against the person whom she loved and desired the most after he had just helped her climax.

Carefully, Clary turned in Jace's embrace to look at him. His eyes were intense and he looked at her with a blazing passion Clary had never seen before. She felt warmth all over once again just looking at him.

"Clary…" he said in a strangled voice and she noticed how tense his body was. He was clearly holding himself back from her. Clary felt emboldened by this realization. She smiled a little reaching up and placing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"I want to," she said simply. Jace groaned in relief and before either of them could say anything else he was crushing her mouth with his own. Jace tugged at the open robe and Clary stripped it off pushing it over the edge of the bed. She felt excitement flood through her. If she had felt good before, how much better would she feel with her whole body touching all of Jace's?

Jace pushed her back into the mattress moving with her as he did so, covering her body with his own. Clary wound one hand into his hair while the other gripped the hard, scarred skin of his back. Jace went right for the hem of her lacy slip tugging it up kissing her for as long as possible. They both waited until the last possible moment as Jace brought the gown over her body before breaking the kiss. Clary lifted her head and shoulders off the bed raising her arms over her head so Jace could pull off the slip. Clary wanted to reach out and continue kissing Jace, but he was already pulling on the waistband of her underwear dragging it down. Clary watched a little surprised at Jace's straightforward manner. She had expected him to work his up to undressing her. Still, she arched her hips to allow him to pull off her underwear as well. He tossed that aside as well and looked at her. Clary lay with her red hair spread over the pillow, one hand up against her chest, her knees bent and legs together. The embarrassment and unease she hadn't felt when Jace was undressing her came now. He was staring at her so intently she wanted to pull the covers over her and press herself against him at the same time.

"You are…the most exquisitely beautiful person I have ever seen," Jace breathed moving up her body. Clary trembled slightly, her heart was pounding, and she wanted to say something deep and meaningful. Express the depth of her devotion and feeling.

"I love you," she whispered.

Jace's eyes seemed to flash, even in the incredibly dim light of the room. He said nothing in reply, simply held her gaze for a moment, and then brought his mouth down to place a kiss on her collarbone. Now that she was naked Jace seemed in no hurry to rush things. He kissed his way across her shoulders, tracing his fingers along her sides deliberating, she thought, not touching her breasts. He sucked, licked and kissed his way down her chest moving down the line between her breasts. His hands continued to avoid any of her erogenous zones. Clary was touching his back, chest and any bare skin she could. She felt elated and frustrated at the same time. The euphoria she had felt before was gone now and left in its place was a blazing _need_ for Jace. To feel him completely and have him feel her.

Clary gave a little sound of impatience as Jace's hands slid up her waist and then suddenly moved to her arms avoiding her breasts. She felt the breath he exhaled in a deep, rumbling laugh. He kissed the underside of her left breast and Clary arched her back in encouragement. Jace gripped her waist with one hand and kissed the underside of her right breast fleetingly before he cupped the other. Clary gasped in pleasure, the feel of his strong hand on her was sending heat through her straight to her core. He played with her nipple, tugging playfully, rolling the tip between calloused fingers. She moaned as he took the other stiff peak in his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth.

He took his time kissing every inch of her chest and Clary finally moved her hands down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. By dipping her fingers under the elastic she confirmed her suspicion that he was not wearing any underwear. She tugged down his pajama bottoms as far as she could. Jace took his mouth away from her stomach where it had traveled and took the pants off himself. He threw them aside impatiently and gasped with surprise then groaned with pleasure when Clary suddenly took his length into her warm hand.

She hadn't really decided to do it, she had thought about it, and suddenly her hand had moved without her command. She moved her hand up and down his length slowly rubbing her palm against the tip. Jace was ridged, on all fours above her. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be trying not to vocalize his pleasure. _Well, I can't be the only one making noise_, Clary thought determinedly. She stroked him more firmly and moved her other hand to very gently stroke the sensitive skin of his sack. Jace gave a strangled gasp that was again part pleasure and surprise. His eyes flew open, that burning passion still present in their depths. Clary faltered for a moment under their intensity and Jace took the opportunity to gently remove her hands. He pushed himself away, kneeling he moved to open the drawer of his bedside table. He rummaged around for a moment and came back with a small square packet.

Clary watched shamelessly, breathing hard and very aware of the throbbing desire between her legs as she watched Jace place the condom on the tip of his length and expertly massage it down. She felt her whole body flush as he looked up in that moment, he smiled in an almost predatory fashion and before she could react he was bracing himself over her. They both groaned with pleasure when Jace pressed his body against hers, the exquisite feel of hot skin on skin was glorious. Clary arched her hips in encouragement. Jace brought his hand down to stroke her core and found her wet and welcoming. He pushed one finger into her, stretching her out enough to introduce a second finger. His eyes found hers in that moment as he withdrew his fingers and Clary could see the hesitation knowing it was because he didn't want to hurt her. She squeezed his shoulder in response and lifted her hips. Without looking away from her, Jace slowly pushed himself into her and Clary felt her initial discomfort became pain as he moved deeper. Clary bit her lip at the sharp pain. Her sex ached in protest of being so suddenly stretched and Jace went still giving her time to adjust. He kissed the lids of her closed eyes, which were thankfully, free of tears. He kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead, both corners of her mouth and finally kissed her properly.

As they kissed Clary shifted a little to get a better grip on his shoulders and felt, instead of pain, pleasure shoot through her. She moved again experimentally and Jace groaned against her mouth, "Clary don't…" he said in a choked whisper. He gripped her hip almost painfully to keep her from moving; she surprised them both by giving a shaky laugh.

"No, it feels…good," she said a little breathlessly.

Jace's eyes searched her face for a moment, and then he rocked his hips. They both groaned this time. He moved slowly, deliberately, not wanting to cause her pain or rush the experience. Clary soon found herself matching his rhythm, and, feeling this, Jace grabbed her leg just behind her knee, bending it and lifting it to wrap around his hip. Clary felt the difference instantly. She moaned loudly and Jace began to thrust more quickly. Clary encouraged him by wrapping the other leg around him and pressing her things against his hips. She felt the tension in her body mounting signaling her orgasm. Jace relinquished the hold on her hip suddenly, using the hand to brace himself instead as he began to move even more quickly and shaking the bed more thoroughly. Clary no longer felt embarrassment about any sounds she made and voiced her pleasure as she felt it. She could feel Jace's body begin to tense and she knew he sensed the onset of his orgasm. Leaning now on his forearm, Jace moved his left hand down to where they were joined, Clary followed the movement with her eyes and felt a new thrill of pleasure at watching his length disappear into her. His hand moved to her clitoris and rubbed firmly. She enjoyed the feeling for only a moment, before again quite unexpectedly, she arched her back, her fingers digging into Jace's skin where she held him and gave a wordless cry of pleasure. She felt the orgasm rack her, her body exploding in pleasure. Scant seconds later she felt Jace's thrust become jerky motions as he tensed and gave a hoarse cry as he came. He thrust into her once, twice more and then fell, gently, against her.

They both lay there moments later, breathing hard, enjoying the feel of the other and basking in the afterglow. Jace was stroking Clary's hair; he had already pulled out of her and discarded the used condom. Clary's head lay pillowed on his chest, her fingers drawing slow circles on the scarred skin. Clary began to wonder if she should say something. What did one say after the love of her life introduced her to the most intense physical pleasure she had ever known, and lost himself in it with her?

Jace seemed to read her thoughts though because he spoke suddenly, "Clary, I love you."

Clary felt her heart overflow with emotion. It seemed almost too much; this beautiful young man whom she loved beyond all measure was giving her so many equally beautiful things. She swallowed hard against the sudden emotion.

Clary turned her head to kiss his chest. Apparently satisfied with her response Jace stroked the lightly scarred skin of her back and kissed the top of her head. Clary bit her lip, her hand stilled suddenly. She tilted her face up to look at Jace, green eyes searching gold, "Are you tired?" she asked.

A slow smile spread across his face, "Not particularly, you?"

Clary felt herself blush and smile at the same time, "No, not really, it must be Shadowhunter stamina."

"Oh yes," Jace said, gripping Clary's waist and in one fluid motion rolling them so her back was pressed once more against the bed. "Shadowhunters are known for their impressive stamina," Jace said seductively. Clary giggled and lost herself again in Jace as they made love.


End file.
